ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Franklin
Ben 10 Franklin 'is a skit from the television series MAD. It parodies [[Ben 10|''Ben 10]] and Benjamin Franklin. '''Plot Benjamin Franklin is doing his famous kite experiment, and gets electrocuted by lightning. The Omnitrix has appeared on Ben's wrist. He presses a button, and transforms into an alternate version of Four Arms, stating it is cooler than electricity. Later on, Benjamin Franklin is at the signing of the Declaration of Independence. He notices John Hancock's signature is tough to beat, and he decides to sign it with fire using an alternate version of Swampfire. But instead he lights it on fire, and asks if they have more than one Declaration of Independence, while the other state delegates look angry at him. Then, Ben as an alternate version of Jetray finds George Washington and his men sailing through the Delaware River. He lifts their boat and flies in the air and the crew barfed. But then, some of the crew fall off the boat. Without thinking ahead, Ben becomes NRG, and since he cannot fly, they fall. Saying "Uh-oh, I don't think this guy gonna can fly" and George Washington and the crew fall off. Finally, Ben encounters the British army. He asks them to surrender, and the general asks who's going to make them surrender and call Ben Franklin "Little Round Man" and laughs. Ben then transforms into an alternate version of Humongousaur and beats up the British army by pounding and kicking them. Then, he asks if they would like it if he came to their country, so he goes to London and smashes down the Big Ben. Then, he goes to his old middle school bully Mark's house, and it looks like Mark has now become a nice person, and apologized to Ben for the mean things he did to him. But unfortunately, Ben does not seem to accept Mark's apology, and demolishes on his house. 'Aliens Used' *Four Arms (purple, original design) *Swampfire (yellow) *Jetray (blue) *NRG (purple) *Humongousaur (dark green) 'Important Devices' *Omnitrix *Kite *Declaration Of Independence MAD Swampfire.png|Ben Franklin as Swampfire|link=Swampfire MAD Humungousaur.png|Ben Franklin as Humongousaur|link=Humongousaur MAD NRG.png|Ben Franklin as NRG|link=NRG MAD Jetray.png|Ben Franklin as Jetray|link=Jetray Mad Four Arms.png|Ben Franklin as Four Arms|link=Four Arms 'Quotes' BEN: I, Ben Franklin, shall prove once and for all that lightning... (gets zapped by lightning)...well slap my face on a hundred-dollar bill. What do we have here? (Turns into Fourarms) FOURARMS: This is so much cooler than electricity! THOMAS JEFFERSON: Who wants to sign the Declaration of Independence next? BEN: Hmmm... John Hancock's Signature will be tough to beat! Unless... (turns into Swampfire) SWAMPFIRE: ....I sign it with fire! (Burns the Declaration) You have more of these, right? JETRAY: Yo! G-Wash! My man! GEORGE: Oh brother. Just ignore him boys, and maybe he'll go away. JETRAY: Need a lift? GEORGE: No Ben, we're fine, really. (Jetray lifts up the boat) (the crew barfed) JETRAY: Hey, check it out! I can shoot out of my eyes AND my tail! (some of the crew fall off) Don't worry, I'll save them! GEORGE: No, Ben, Wait! (Ben turns into NRG) NRG: Uh-oh, I don't think this guy gonna can fly. (George Washington and the crew screamed) BEN: Gentelmen, I hope you have to surrender! BRITISH GENERAL: And who's going to make us?, Little Round Man! Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho! BEN: Me, myself, and..... (turns into Humongousaur) HUMONGOUSAUR: ..... HUMONGOUSAUR!!!!! Take that!, and that! ''YEEEEEEEEEAAAH!!!!! ''How would like it if he came to YOUUR country?, In fact... (in Zoom up) ...BIG BEN, MEET BIGGER BEN! (Smashes Big Ben w/ USA logo) 'Trivia' *This episode spoofs the Ben 10 series and the Revolutionary War, mainly focusing on Benjamin Franklin. *Benjamin Franklin transforms into alternate versions of Four Arms, Swampfire, Jetray, NRG, and Humongousaur, with different color schemes, some of his clothing, and seemingly different voices. *Benjamin Franklin's behavior in this episode seems the same as Ben's in the original series. *To add detail, NRG appeared in MAD before his appearance in Ultimate Alien. *It is unknown how Ben Franklin got the Omnitrix after he was electrocuted. *In all of his transformations, Ben had at least one of his features on that alien. All of them had his hair and his glasses, Jetray, Humongousaur, and Four Arms had his shirt collar, and Four Arms and NRG had Ben Franklin's hat. *Most of the aliens used had the Ultimatrix symbol slanted to another position (Four Arms' was still on this shoulder, Swampfire's was at the 11:00 position, Jetray's was completely sideways, NRG's was at the 2:00 position) *Ironically, while NRG is only available on the Ultimatrix, he is available on the Omnitrix in this spoof. *When Humongasaur yells BIG BEN, MEET BIGGER BEN!, it may be based on when Kevin 11,000 says BEN 10,000, MEET KEVIN 11,000! Category:Browse